


Cherry Blossoms Aperio

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, attempt at fluff, lets see how this goes, marinettechallange, sORRY FOr dAy 2 gUyS, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Prompts of Adrinette April 2020!! Enjoy some Adrinette within. Mostly can be stand alone chapters unless mentioned. Can't wait to take this journey with you guys!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Day 1: Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my addition to Adrinette April 2020! Please enjoy, leave comments, and kudos! I hope this makes a smile appear on your face and receive all the feels.

Day 1: Pranks

A smirk played on Adriens lips as he landed on the balcony of Marinette. He crept towards the window that was over her bed to look into her room. It was empty for now. Nino and Alya were supposed to come up with her, asking how much longer until Adrien would get there. He had just told the couple that he could handle the rest. He has a rock climbing wall in his bedroom that goes upside down, so there shouldn't be that big of a stretch to parkour onto Marinettes roof. 

What he really did, was to transform into Cat Noir so that he could at least get up halfway easily before he detransformed midway up so he could scale the easiest part after studying the wall for a few hours on a previous patrol night with this prank in mind. 

Excitedly watching, the trapdoor opened and showed the three entering Marinettes room, carrying snacks and drinks. Waiting until they put them down, Nino looked around and adjusted his ball cap.

"Dudettes, have you guys heard from Adrien?"

"No, last I heard he was trying to leave his house." Alya shrugged, pulling out her phone. 

"I hope he can make it." Marinette mumbled almost to low for him to hear. This was it. He reached forward and put his hands heavily on the frame of the window, causing a loud noise below. This startled all of the occupants of the room. A smirk appeared on his lips, his Cat Noir showing, he quickly opened the window and fell through the roof.

"Oh, hey guys!" He says as he rolls over her bed and somersaults to the floor. "What's up?"

"How'd- you-? My bed? ADRIEN?!" Marinette looked over at him, turning pale as she looked up at the skylight. 

"Whoa dude! You ok?!" Nino went over to start checking out his best bud.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" He asked, looking between his friends. 

"Adrien. Bro. You just FELL out of a window and ROLLED off the LOFT bed!" Nino slapped Adriens shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"I mean, yeah? I've done a lot more in my room." He shrugged. It wasn't a lie. Even before he became Cat Noir. "I'm good. See!" He goes towards Marinette. "May I?" He asked, motioning like he was going to pick her up. 

"U-uh Guess I?" Marinette flustered as her cheeks reddened. He leaned down to look in her eyes, a smile growing on his face. 

"Trust me, Marinette." He said softly, reaching down to where her knees were, wrapping his arms around her and standing up and turning to face Nino and Alya. "See! I can lift her with ease and she's got muscle from the bakery." He explained with a wide smile, peaking around her legs to look at their friends.

"Whoa dude. How?" Nino asked, grasping at his hat as he looked up at Marinette who looked like she was fixing to hyperventilate. "Uh, Marinette?" Nino checked. 

"Wwwaaa?" She mumbled, trying not to look down. 

"Adrien, I think you need to put her down." Alya said, grabbing onto Ninos arm. "She doesn't look too good." Adrien glanced up at the girl he was holding to see her tilt forward and backwards.

"Marinette!" He said as she fell forward. Quickly adjusting his grip, he moved quickly to grab her knees with one arm while catching her shoulders just before she could hit the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Adrien exclaimed as he quickly made his way over to her chaise where he could sit down. Alya and Nino helped to adjust her to where she was laying flat with her head resting on Adriens lap. Nino went to grab some water as Alya opened all or her windows.

"Mmm." Marinette groaned as her eyelids flutter. Her bluebell eyes gently met Adriens own. "Hey Hot Stuff, come here often?" Marinette smirked sleepily as she looked at him before sighing and closing her eyes again.

"Uh?" Adrien started before her eyes shot open and sat up quickly, whacking Adrien in the jaw with her head, sending him backwards towards the wall. "Ow!"

"You ok Marinette? Adrien?" Alya came over concerned. "Marinette. You fainted." She started waving her hands in front of her friends face to cause some airflow. 

"Adrien, hows the jaw?" Nino asked, looking over at him.

"It'll be fine." He says, rubbing the sore spot. In all honesty, he felt worse while he was in his suit. "Are you ok Marinette?" He turned towards her, hoping he wouldn't freak her out even more. "I'm sorry I startled you. I was just trying to pull a prank.."


	2. Day 2: #marinettechallange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with some feelings, Alya enlightens Adrien as to why he's already been involved with the #marinettechallange and Plagg is a good Kwami.

Day 2: #marinettechallange

Adrien scrolled through the tag on Instagram, seeing all his friends and people from everywhere participating in the challenge. Scrolling and navigating to Alyas page with the original post, he read over Alya's comment on his own. He had already participated? That didn't sound right.  
Spinning around, he looked for his floating friend. "Hey, Plagg?" A groan escaped the trash can. 

"What?" He phased his head out of the side of the can. 

"Do you know what this is about?" He showed the picture to his kwami. Floating over, he observed the boys' phone screen. 

"Uh, wouldn't that be when Startrain happened?" Plagg looked over at him. "You and Pigtails caught some z's on the train before Max's mom was akumatized." 

"Oh." Adrien's brain stopped working for a moment. "I... wonder if there's a picture?" He trails off.

"Ask the Ladybloger, Pigtail's best friend." Plagg waves at him as he floats towards the computer. With a nod and a distant look in his face, he grabbed his phone and pulled up his contacts. Scrolling through his messages, his eyes landed on Alyas and his conversation. He clicked on it and typed out a message asking if there was picture evidence of him and Marinette for the #marinettechallange situation or what her reply was about. 

"Do you want anything? Well. That's a stupid question. You always want Camembert." Adrien rolled his eyes, waving at his kwami. Adrien started to get antsy, not wanting a reply but also wanting to know what the blogger friend was referencing. Figuring to get his mind off of the excruciating wait, he would start working on some homework.

He had always been good at math and math had always been a good distraction for him. He heard his phone rapidly going off, sighing he pushed away from his desk and went to where he had rested his phone down. Glancing over at Plagg who was sleeping on his pillow, he picked up the phone, unlocking it to see not one, but four new messages from Alya. 

Two were regarding his message. He decided to focus on those first. 

"Here you go, loverboy. I see how you look at my girl. And you two are so cute here. She may be awkward but that's part of her charm. Am I right? Keep an open mind, k? I know you care bout her, show it a little more to her and you may be surprised." The picture was below the message which he looked at and promptly saved to his phone. They were cozy looking, out peacefully. 

"Huh. Show her I care more?"

"She means be friendly with her. Like how you were on the train, the day after Troublemaker and when her pops got akumatized." Plaggs' voice startled him next to his head. He looked over at him. 

"More friendly? Like the time of when Lila returned and I convinced Marinette not to do anything because I am afraid she would akumatize someone? It was nice sitting next to her."

"And how she's so lovedazed she didn't think of Blue Boy for the guitarist role," Plagg mumbled causing Adrien's eyebrow to raise. 

"Excuse me?" Adrien questioned the kwami. He just shrugged and motioned to his phone.

"You saved the picture now check the blogger's other messages." Plagg landed on Adrien's shoulder to make sure his chosen done as instructed. 

"Uh ok? And what's the deal with all the nicknames?" Adrien went back to the messages and scrolled down to the unread messages. 

"Nino, Marinette, and I are wanting to see if you are available for a study session in the Library at 4? I got some food, Marinette's got the baked goods, and I think Nino is claiming Lemonade and 'True Southern US Sweet Tea'? Sounds weird to me. But there's a courtyard that would be plenty of privacy so your bodyguard or Nathalie can be here as well."

"Heres the address:" Adrien clicked the address to pull it up to see the distance. It wasn't too far. He quickly messaged her back. Glancing at the time, he had an hour and 30 minutes until he would have to be there. That's s good amount of time to work out a deal. 

"Thanks for the invite Alya! I plan on trying to go! What would I need to bring? I can't not bring anything when you guys are supplying something." He sent the message before heading to the closet.

"Maybe I can convince Father to let me go if I wear something from the new upcoming Spring line, to say I'm advertising while studying?" He glanced at his blackish-purple companion.

"Yeah and then next thing you know he'll demand it to be a photoshoot somewhere else." Plagg snorted, crossing his tiny arms and shaking his head. "Blogger said Pigtails was going to be there, right?" Adrien nodded, wondering what Plagg was thinking. "Just say you wanted to give her a sneak peek since shes worked and been featured for your Father."

"You know... that could work. Maybe even ask if there were some scraps or clothing he's not sure about and see if I can have Marinette work or tweak something." Adrien thought out loud as he headed towards the 2020 Spring line, picking out a red ombre 3/4ce sleeved chiffon shirt with on the upper pink shades were gentle glints of cherry blossoms falling till it blended with the color. Looking at the choices of bottoms, he was torn between khakis and black Gabriel cargo joggers in a relaxed slick material. His father's attempt at "street athletic" wear.

"Try black? They are oddly casual for your father but they still will look nice with the shirt." Plagg suggested. Adrien nodded, taking them and changing as Plagg began gathering his things for a study session. That way, he won't get too bored and they wouldn't have to deal with another KwamiBuster situation. 

"How do I look?" He asked as he stepped out of the closet, spinning slightly.

“Springy,” Plagg said, flying over to him, resting on his head. “Now, let’s get this difficult thing over and done with so we can go.” He spoke before going and hiding in one of the thigh pockets. Adrien shrugged as he shook his head and exited his room, heading to where he knew Nathalie would be. He knocked on her office door upon arrival. 

“Come in.” Her even tone answered, allowing him to gain entrance as he pushed the door open, stepping in. She glanced up from her computer to do a double-take upon seeing Adrien, not in his leisure clothes. “Yes, Adrien?” She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, looking at him up and down once again. “Are those from your father's Spring line?”

“Yes, Nathalie, they are. I was wondering if I could go to study with some classmates at the library.” Adrien began, standing tall and assertive. “The location in which we will be at has space for you or my bodyguard to be close enough to watch the session if you don’t want me to go alone,” Adrien explained, stepping forward and pulling up his phone, sending her the address. “I just sent you the address so you can judge to see if it is alright. There will be supervision from either you or my bodyguard.” His phone vibrated in his hand, signaling a new message but he didn’t look at it, keeping his attention focused on Nathalie.

“I’ll ask your Father when he has a moment. What time is this study session supposed to begin? And who all will be there?”

“4’o clock. And it’ll be my classmates Alya, Nino, and Marinette. Marinette won Father’s hat contest, the one that I had modeled during the latest fashion show. She’s also designed for Jagged Stone.” He explained. “I was thinking that if Father had some scraps he wasn’t using or something he wanted to be tweaked, I could take it to see what Marinette could do with it.” Nathalie nodded and typed something down.

“Alright, feel free to wait in your room,” Nathalie commanded Adrien, signaling him to leave her office. Chewing on his lip, he exited the office and checked his phone. Alya had responded with a blanket if he wanted to bring anything. He had the perfect thing to bring. He went to the closet in the hallway, opening it and shifted through some of the old and dusty board games until he found a picnic basket. Pulling it out, he wiped the dust off of the basket, looking at it in awe. This was his mother's picnic basket that they used to go on their spring picnics. He remembered enjoying them as a family of three, then Father began distancing himself and going on odd business endeavors, leaving his mother being the other member of the picnics. He brought the blanket close to him, the texture as soft and fluffy as he remembered, it was course patterned on the outside, allowing easy cleaning for messes a toddler Adrien would make. Sniffing, he got an idea, being able to trace small lingering aspects of his mother's smell. Longing tugged at his heart as he gripped the blanket to him, grabbing the blanket and quickly closing the door to the closet before he bolted to his room.

He arrived, quickly shutting the door and setting the basket on a table next to the door before sitting down on his bed, closing his eyes and wrapping the blanket around him. Closing his eyes, he could be transported with his memory back to a better, simpler time. When his mother was around, when his father was kinder, he would smile at young Adrien. Where he didn’t have to worry about disappointing or angering his father. Before he had to worry about a public ‘image’ so much, before he had to juggle being someone going to school and modeling. Before he had to fight for his right to be around people his age that wasn’t just Chloe. Before Hawkmoth. Before Ladybug or the Guardian Mater Fu. Before Plagg… Plagg who would grant him being Cat Noir.

Eyes flying open as he sat up, the blanket shifting from his position as he looked for his kwami.

“Plagg?” He whispered, looking around, feeling his eyes liquefy a little at the hope of being able to have his heightened senses. 

“Yes?” His squeaky soft voice came from the direction of his pillow, Adrien twisted his body, throwing his knee onto the bed as he propped himself up.

“Can…. Can I transform and… Smell her better?” Adrien’s voice wavered with the question. He was terrified it wouldn’t work. But he needed to know. He needed to remember the times. Plagg’s solum eyes laid upon his own, his little fangs glistening in the light of the sun.

“Kid….” He started, floating up and towards Adrien, looking him in the eye. “You know you aren’t supposed to use the powers of the miraculous for personal purposes.” His eyes were serious as he leaned forward and pressed a small paw to Adrien’s cheek. “Because of a few things, I am willing for us to do it once on very specific terms,” Plagg spoke gently, seeing the tears forming in Adrien’s eyes.

“O-Okay,” Adrien whispered, moving his hand to cup Plagg so he wasn’t floating any longer.

“Do not tell Tikki or the Guardian.” He began, looking into Adrien’s eyes. “Do not stay transformed longer than five minutes, kid.” Adrien nodded, listening intently. Plagg glanced towards the door, thinking and planning the time. “And it has to be in the bathroom because of privacy.” Plagg rolled his eyes at that one, scrunching up his tiny nose. 

“Yes, of course!” Adrien jumped up, holding the blanket to him as Plagg flew on to the bathroom. Adrien followed behind, thinking and hoping that he’ll be able to recall a memory. The sense of smell is tied strongly to memories. Allowing this to happen whilst he’s Cat Noir will hopefully aid in being able to remember a distinct memory about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PleaseDon'tHateMeForThisChapter.  
> I know that this Adrinette April and this is probably more of Adrien Augrust 2019, but it's connected to Day 3: Multimouse and Adrien. So, I hope that yall enjoy it!! I sat on this for a few days because I wasn't sure if it would work or not so I just kinda threw my hands up and sayin 'screw this' and posting it sorry. Just cause it's kinda... Different and not many Adrinette feels but it'll hopefully show up in next chapter.  
> This was like 5 pages on my document sooo.


	3. Day 3: Multimouse and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April 2020: Day 3, Multimouse and Adrien.
> 
> Probably not what you're expecting, but it's reverse what it is.

Marinette pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, she was sitting in the library courtyard, waiting for Alya and Adrien to arrive. Nino had stepped inside the library to look for a specific book he needed for his report over the ancient waterway ducts of Greece. Marinette ran her pencil across the paper, a light line appearing on the outside of a dress she had been working on. The idea had come to her as she was watching some cherry blossoms float across the sky on her walk here. It was a cool day, but comfortable. The sky was crisp and the wind was peaceful, allowing her mind to wander in the areas of silk and petals to create designs that would harbor the wonderful environment of April and the breath of Spring. She had to work on some writings for the Creative Writing class she had, her assignment was to look at some spring inspired poetry, and at least one that mentioned April. She had already found some promising sources, she just needed to inspect them and see how to interpret the words. One option of the project was to create something based on the poems that involved this season they were in. 

Briefly thinking, the color designs could be taken from her time as Multimouse, the black accents with pink trim. The grey could become an ombre of sorts into a light pink or black maybe. Or even grey to white allowing for the options of a petal trimmed skirt. She jotted down some of those ideas to the side, glancing up to see if she saw any of her friends. No sign of anyone. She leaned back ever so slightly to peer inside her bag.

“You doing alright, Tikki?” Marinette asked casually if anything she could just say she was talking on one of those webcams people had set up to watch their pets. Pet cams?

“Yes, Marinette.” Tikki giggled, waving at her. “I’ll be watching my shows.” She blew a kiss to Marinette as she returned to her tablet Marinette had invested in with some of the commissions she’s gotten from the Kitty Section merch. A small smile appeared on her lips, backing up.

“Alright, let me know if you need anything.” Tikki nodded, putting the earbuds back near her and pressing play on the tablet. Marinette just smiled and sat back, looking at the sketch before tilting her head, looking at it from a slightly different angle before sighing as she had come to a break. Nino needed to come back already so she could look for some books herself. She pulled out her notes from class, looking over the directions for the homework, biting her lip as she searched through the packet to find the right page. Option 3. That’s the one she was thinking of doing. It was a creative project where the student was supposed to create something inspired off of the poems they had chosen that would represent Spring and April.

Ungracefully, the wind blew through her papers, scattering them a little as her pigtails started whacking her in the face. Sputtering, she swatted at her hair to get it out of her face. She didn’t want to be a mess if Adrien was actually able to come. The wind threatened her hair more by blowing again, the small strands of hair that was loose out of her pigtails smacked her lips, getting stuck by the lipgloss she had put on. 

“Girl, you sure outside is a good idea?” Alya spoke causing Marinette to snap her head up to see her best friend, a smile appearing behind her hair as she pushed her hair back.

“Yeah, this is the most amount of wind that’s occurred since I’ve been here.” She let out a soft giggle as she made room for Alya at the round table.

“You got the goodies?” Alya asked as she situated the picnic basket in the middle of the table, scooching over Nino’s notebook.

“Yep.” Marinette sat a large box from her family’s bakery on top of the basket before a smaller one on top of that. “The bigger one has more variety. The smaller box is everyone's favorite flavor of macarons.” She smiled, letting Alya take a peek before closing up the box.

“Even Sunshine’s?” Alya asked, glancing down at her phone before looking over at Marinette.

“Yeah, even Adrien’s.” Marinette smiled, rearranging her stuff so that she could start looking at some sketchbooks she had brought with her from when the cherry blossoms were blooming from around different parts of Paris. She had taken it with her to get inspiration and was glad she brought it to the study session today. 

"Oh, I can't wait to have some!" Nino spoke up, arriving with three books and a weird floppy folder. "What all did you bring?" He asked, sitting down on the side closer to Alya, giving her a welcoming peck on the cheek. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, sweets, and not yet. We gotta wait till Adrien gets here at least." Alya smacked Nino’s hand away from the box of macaroons. 

"Ah, my bro's gonna make it?" Nino says excitedly as he began to organize his stuff.

"Hopefully. He said he was going to be able too." Alya responds, rereading the texts. "He's still got 5 minutes until it's officially 4'oclock."

"He'll be here," Marinette mumbled to herself before returning to her sketchbook where she continued to work on the drawings for the dress she was beginning to think about. “Everyone around him is a stickler for time. He’ll be on time on the dot.” Marinette explained. “If he gets here with his bodyguard.” She tilts her head to examine the dress from a different angle before erasing a line she wasn’t fond of before trying a different line. 

“And if he isn’t being brought by his bodyguard and he’s snuck out?” Alya asks with a raised eyebrow.

“He’ll be here before that time.” Nino chuckled, shaking his head at memories that Alya and Marinette didn’t share. “You do have a point, Marinette.” Nino pointed at her before fiddling with his cap. “Regardless, if he does get to come, I can’t wait till we can actually eat and drink the goodies!” Nino rubbed his hands together excitedly before rearranging his papers into an organizational mess that could only make sense to him. Ayla hummed in agreeance before she booted up her laptop, pushing up her glasses as she looked at the screen. 

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait much longer,” Alya said, beginning to type on her computer.

“Well, I’m going to go search for some books,” Marinette said, getting up and placing her stuff down on the table carefully so that they wouldn’t blow away.

“Alright, if Sunshine gets here before you, we’re not waiting to eat,” Alya remarked with a slight chuckle as Marinette rolled her eyes, heading towards the door to begin trying to find the books that may contain some spring poems. She had looked some up earlier on her phone, holding it in her hand she headed to the kiosk that she could type the information in and be able to find something.

Biting her lip, she scrolled through the results, needing a few specific ones that had blossomed the idea of the dress in her mind. Clicking her tongue silently, she clicked on a promising book. It was said to feature one of the poems she was interested in basing her piece off of. It was The Spring by Thomas Carew, she had seen a snippet of it from a website. Writing down the information she needed, she went back to the list to look through some more. 

A chuckle had escaped her lips silently as she saw one of the quotes she was trying to get information from. She wasn’t quite sure how she could incorporate it into her project, seeing as though it wasn’t in a book. Maybe referencing it from an article? Yeah, that could work. Jotting down the options and sources for the article, she continued looking through the list, coming upon several more options before she headed to find them. 

Walking around with her list, she thought about how cozy the library has always seemed. Her thoughts drifted to when she and Adrien were studying in the library a few weeks back. Sure, it wasn’t just them, but they seemed to click with their studying. A small smile appeared as she traced the books with her fingertips, enjoying the smell of all the books. Finding one that was on her list, she plucked it from the shelf before walking down a different aisle, looking for the next chosen book.

Collecting all of the books on her list, Marinette headed back out to the courtyard to see that her friends had moved from the table down to a picnic blanket with Adrien, sorting out the goods between them all. Marinette left her stuff on the table before joining them on the blanket.

"Oh wow… Adrien, you didn't have to bring the blanket." Marinette said, gently sitting down on it, her fingers traced some of the stitches between the fabric squares. 

"No worries, Marinette. I wanted to. See, this blanket was meant for picnics." Adrien’s sweet smile warmed her heart. "My mom would be thrilled that I'm having a picnic with friends on it."

"Y-your moms?"

"Yeah." Adrien smiled sadly down at it before shaking his head. "We used to sit on it and watch the blossoms by the tower. And in our courtyard a lot." Adrien explained. "Sooo I'm famished, can't we dig in now?"

"Bro why you gotta use the fancy words?" Nino chuckled as he shook his head and passed around some plates. "But I agree. Let's dig in."

"Sounds good to me." Alya chimed in as Marinette mumbled in agreement. They began munching and talking about random things. They played a few questions games since Adrien was unfamiliar with the normal ones. 

"Yeah, when we did the BMK game, it was Botched, Makeup, or Killer. Killer meaning that they looked amazing." He had explained his version of the game. "I didn't like to chime in with those, I was much happier with guessing what animal someone would be most like." 

"That was an actual game?" Alya asked, arching an eyebrow way above her glasses. Adrien nodded.

"Some of the designers tried to have the models look like specific animals. Whereas some designers matched their pets. Or what Disney-typical animal personality or characteristics someone would have."

"Huh.. that's.. interesting and sounds kinda fun. So what would you think I would be?" Nino asked as he took a sip of his drink before adjusting his hat.

"Mmm maybe Pascal from Tangled." Adrien rubbed his chin. "But not quite fully."

"Ooh maybe the alligator character from The Princess and the Frog?" Marinette suggested. "Music is a large part of both of their lives." She pointed out. 

“What? You think I could be Louis?” Nino raised an eyebrow as he finished off a cookie he had in hand.

“I’m surprised you know his name,” Alya smirked. “But he isn’t about the jazz scene as he is other types. So he also couldn’t be a cat from the Aristocats.” Alya rubbed her chin, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Nothings wrong with jazz music.” Adrien scrunches his nose as he bites ruefully into a macaron. He was saving his favorite flavor for later.

“What? So you’re saying you’re Shun Gon from the Ally Cat Jazz band?” Nino smirks at his best friend, arching an eyebrow.

“Pppfft. No. Just cause he plays the piano doesn’t mean that’d be me.” Adrien rolls his eyes. “Besides, I see myself more as Thomas O’Mally, or, more specifically Abraham de Lacey Guiseppe Casey Thomas O’Malley.” A coy smirk lands on his lips as he finishes the name.

“Oh?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “But he isn’t in the Ally Cat Jazz band, now is he?” 

“No. But he still has that music in him.” Adrien explained. “I relate to his character a lot, in all honesty. It’s like a side of me I can’t really show.” He looks up at the sky causing his green eyes to look as though they have a hint of gold in them. “Cause of my dad and the stupid image.” Adrien waves his hand absentmindedly on his knee as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm rays upon his skin. Not that Marinette wasn’t totally admiring the gleam of the sun as it was cast upon him. 

“Bro…” Nino started but trailed off almost immediately. “Well. He’s still a cool cat.” Nino nudged Adrien’s foot with his own causing a small smile to place itself on Adrien.

“Yeah? Thanks, Nino.”

“So, you know who also reminds me of Thomas O’Malley?” Alya said, arching an eyebrow as a playful smirk appeared on her lips. “Cat Noir.”

“Please.” Nino rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to make everything about superheroes, babe. Even if you’re right.” He chuckled at the last part, rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s fine, Nino. She can say that.” Adrien said with a shrug. He glanced over at Marinette with a calculating gaze. She sat upright, eyes widening under his sudden gaze. “Marinette kinda makes me think of a cute little mouse.” A blush began creeping up on her cheeks. He couldn’t know about her minor-alter ego… Could he? Only Cat Noir knew her identity. “The mouse in the yellow dress in Cinderella. The one that starts the idea of recreating her dress.” Adrien explains.

“W-What?” Marinette blinked.

“Bro, you know a lot about Disney movies…” Adrien chuckled at Nino’s headshake. “Why?”

“What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic at times and Disney is the best way to go about it.” He shrugs as he grabs one of his favorite flavored macaroons. Marinette tried to ignore the smirking look coming from Alya.

“So, the one that helps and decides to do the dress and draws everything out?” Marinette questioned. She and Chat had just watched the movie a couple of days ago on top of one of their favorite movie spots. 

“Yup.” Adrien smiled at Marinette before tilting his head once more. “Those are the same characteristics I see in you being our everyday Ladybug.” Oh my god, Marinette thought, he said it again.

“T-thanks!” Marinette squeaked as her face flew up in flame. Quickly, she chugged some of the lemonade that she was drinking. 

“It’s not a problem. Especially because it’s true.” Adrien’s smiled gleamed in the sunlight happily before taking a bite of one of his special treats. He tilted his head slightly, looking at her with very curious eyes. Just when Marinette was about to ask if there was something on her face, a loud booming noise came from the distance. 

“I uh gotta run to the uh bathroom!” Marinette jumped up as they all received an alert of an akuma attack.

“Yeah! I do also! I’ll actually go with you to make sure you get there safely!” Adrien jumps up, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“You guys go empty your bladders and I’m gonna catch some stuff for the Ladyblog!” Alya jumps up, shutting her laptop and running out of the courtyard as Nino sat in shock.

“Well..” He glanced around before eyes landing on Adrien. “Do you think your bodyguard will watch our stuff?”

“Yeah! I’ll definitely ask him to do that while I hide in the bathroom. He can’t argue with that.” Adrien pulled out his phone as Nino stood.

“Good, I’m going to make sure Alya stays out of trouble.” Nino runs past them as they head towards the bathroom.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Marinette. But I appreciate you staying with me.” Adrien smiled as he completed the text to his bodyguard as they headed towards the signs that said restrooms.

“Yeah! No worries. Wanted you stay safe too.” She said between gasps of air, he sure hope she was ok.

“Will you stay in there while the attack is going on?” Adrien asked as they arrived, his eyes searching hers to see if she would. “Please?”  
“Yeah, unless it gets messed up.” Marinette nodded with a small smile.

“Good, I’ll catch you afterward.” He responded as he zoomed into the bathroom. He almost didn’t catch the ‘You already have’ as he darted in. What could that mean? He briefly wondered to himself. He entered the farthest stall from the door and entered, allowing Plagg to have access to the air. “Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

After the akuma was defeated and Ladybug cleansed everything with her Lucky Charm, he was anxious to get back and make sure Marinette was ok. He knew she could handle herself since she was Multimouse, but that didn’t make him worry any less.

“Well, Chat, that was some good quick thinking on your behalf.” Ladybug shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry I didn’t think of using your idea sooner.”

“It’s alright, Bugaboo. Everyone makes mistakes and no one got hurt.” Chat smiled and held out his fist. “Pound it?”

“Pound it.” Ladybug smiled, pressing her knuckles against his, an unsure smile lingering.

“Don’t worry about it, My Lady. You owned up to it and that’s all I can ask for. You kept an open mind and it really came in handy. But, I must depart, I got a princess to check up on.” Chat winked at her, backing away and removing his baton from it’s holster.

“A princess?” Ladybug arched an eyebrow as her lip twitched in the form of a smirk. “Moving on from me, tomcat?”

“Never, my lady. You’re the only love that’s captured my heart.” He extended his baton, his ring beeping with two pads left. “She just the Jerry to my Tom.” He winked as he soared into the air and headed back quickly towards the library. 

He landed outside of the library and managed to sneak in through the side exit, attempting to head into the restroom before he was caught. He suddenly saw Marinette peaking around a shelf before she was stalking sneakily towards the bathroom. A playful smirk on his lips, he appeared right in front of her.

“Hey there, Princess.” Chat smirked, seeing how she jumped and squeaked at his sudden appearance. 

“Eeeack! Chat Noir!” She started, blinking her wide blue eyes at him. “What are you doing?! I thought you and Ladybug defeated the Akuma?”

“We did, and I just was in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop in to check up on some of my favorite books.” A smirk played on his lips. “What about you?”

“Oh uh I was going to the bathroom and realized they were out of towels, so with my bad luck I have, I had to go find some. But they are apparently completely out.”

“Well, princess, it’s only bad luck to see a black cat,” He leaned down close to her face “when you’re a mouse.” A wink and he disappeared around the corner, not able to really see due to the awkward angle of the reflective shelves but he was able to hear the sputtering of her before the slamming of the restroom door. Quickly, he turned and went into the men’s bathroom to detransform into Adrien to meet Marinette on the outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha. Last updated April 7th for Day Two. Updating in June for Day 3. I'm sorry bout the long wait but I hope you guys enjoy it!!! Let me know yalls thoughts on this!


	4. Hand Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien bond over gentle touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is **NOT** connected with any of the other chapters as previously posted. Enjoy. :)  
> Inspired by a pintrest post I saw.

Once it was shown in the group chat of something Adrien had found, it all made sense. There was a post he had found on pintrest (he had pintrest!!) about a couple that was struggling because the wife couldn’t figure out if she still liked him or not because of communication issues. Low and behold, once she shared a story about what her parents had done as a child and growing up, they started to connect better. The way that she used to show her parents that she loved them was by three touches or squeezes. It explained how that changed her relationship for the better. 

All the times he held her shoulder, upper arm, hands. It made so much more sense. He did care. And that made her life so much better. It didn’t quite start having an effect on their verbal communication until later. She would rest her hand on his shoulder for a moment as he did to her, causing him to smile a different sort of smile. That didn’t stop the butterflies that erupted every time he did that, of course. It did make him more ‘human’ to her. He wasn’t just an object of her affection anymore. He was the person that had her affection. The shift in her brain happened quickly but the appearance in the gestures and their relationship verbally happened gradually.

Started with more conversations, although she couldn’t get rid of the stuttering. Then the lack of blushing was such a huge relief for Marinette. They hung out as a group more often, especially at lunch, thanks to the now lack of awkwardness. Sure, it was still awkward but the typical awkward between a crush and not the overwhelming crippling awkwardness she had experienced before. 

They knew that things could only go up from there. Thankfully for their friend group, it was relaxing to be able to hang out and not have to wait on toothpicks for Marinette to do something awkward. Sure, awkwardness still ensued as expected for teenagers around crushes, but not the awkward fumbling that occurred between her and Adrien. 

Still, even as their friendship grew, their relationship becoming more stable, the small sentiments of thoughts never wavered. The squeezes here, three touches there, the constant feeling of them being there for each other was evident. The reassurance allowed for their friendship to blossom and their connection to gain strength. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short guys!! I have had this in the doc drive for a while and I just couldn't quite feel much anything for this idea beyond this with the style I had started. Maybe I'll do another one. Maybe I won't. Anyways, till next time. (Yes there is more to this, I promise I plan on fulfilling the Adrinette April prompts.)


End file.
